Matthias (AFL game)
Matthias, more known by his full name as Matthias Nielsen (マティアス・ニールセン Matiasu Nīrusen), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, he is one of available bachelors to court. Matthias is very cheerful, soft, and kind-hearted. He however doesn't like people other than the player and his Nordic friends to call him "cute", although how sweet his face is. Descended from the Rød Himmel (Red Sky) Clan, Matthias is a martial artist who is the heir to Nielsen family, as they are known for their martial arts skills. He is best friends with Per and Holger along with one of three rivals to Benedikt Schöne. If the player chose to not marry Matthias, Freja will be his romance affection. 'Unlocking Matthias' At the beginning of game, Matthias left the town to study martial arts. To unlock him, these certain requirements must been met: #Go to Red Star Training Hall in friend's town. Once arrived, there will be no Freja greeting you. #Go back to your house using "Go Back Whistle". Save and continue. After this, Matthias will come to introduce the player that he is a newcomer in town. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Matthias lives in his house at Primavera Lake District. He spends his days strolling through Privaria and go somewhere nice. He takes frequent breaks from work in the evenings, and can often be found just outside his house. On Sundays, he goes to Moonlight Dojo to train. After he finishes training, he walks around Starland City and then go to Red Star Training Hall to visit Freja. If the player marries Matthias, he will move in to player's house. His old house in town will be given to the man who assists Meirin at Go Fuu Chinese Restaurant. Matthias will spend his evenings visiting Cappuccino Bar until 11pm. On Thursdays, he can be seen looking the animals at Lime Ranch in Engelstein Fields. If Freja marries Matthias, she will move in with him. He keeps the same schedule as he was single, but changed a little bit. Since Freja and Matthias live together, he no longer visits the Training Hall, and will go nearby locations such as walking around Engelstein Fields. On days with bad weather Matthias will stay home regardless whether he is single or married. 'Before Marriage' 'After Married to the player' 'After Married to Freja' 'Gifts' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Primavera Lake District *9:00 to 12:00 *Monday, Wednesday, or Friday *Sunny weather *Matthias has 10,000 HP or more At Primavera Lake District, Matthias will tell you that he has been staring at the ocean. He compliments himself, saying that the ocean is beautiful... like him! When you have no reply, Matthias assumes you're simply smitten by him and have no words. Choice 1: Yes, I'm memorized. (+2000 HP) Matthias says that you can stare at each other for a while. After a few moments, Matthias will laugh to break the silence and the event will end. Choice 2: You disgust me. (-1000 HP) Matthias excuses himself of having no words. He asks the player to leave. 2-Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to PLD *9:00 to 12:00 *Monday or Wednesday *Sunny weather *Matthias has 20,000 HP or more *Christian has 5000 HP or more *Maya has 5000 HP or more *You have seen Matthias' 1-Symbol Event Near Matthias' House, Christian and Maya has called out the martial artist inside of his house. Matthias is very busy, and does not appreciate the two children bothering him again. Maya wants to play house, with herself as the mom, Christian as dad, and Matthias as the child! Matthias is distressed until you appear. He asks if you can do something about these two! Choice 1: I will help because you are cute. (+2000 HP) You intervene and talk to the children. They are disappointed that they can't play with Matthias today, and the will just have to play later. After the children leave, Matthias thanks player for the help. He did not really want to play as the child of a pretend family! Choice 2: This should be interesting to watch. (-2000 HP) Matthias hesitates, even though Maya is trying to get him to hurry and go with them. He finally objects because he does not want to play as the child! Matthias is very busy and he sends the children to return to their respective houses. 3-Symbol Event *HD Entertainment *15:00 to 17:00 *Monday or Tuesday *Sunny or Rainy weather *Matthias has 30,000 HP or more *Per has 5000 HP or more *Holger has 5000 HP or more *You already seen Matthias' 2-Symbol Event Inside the Blueprint Office, there is a conflict between Per, Holger, and Matthias! Per and Holger are incredibly angry at the martial artist because he had insulted their respective younger siblings' behaviour last time. Per and Holger argue that their respective younger siblings just want to do that and they do not care if they make any money but it is like talking to a wall; it's clear to Per and Holger that Matthias does not get it. After Per and Holger walk off, Matthias explains that he was not ruined Christian and Maya's behaviour last time. Matthias just finds them odd that he works so hard at a job that doesn't pay well. He doesn't know what to say in return. Choice 1: Say you're sorry! (+3000 HP) You're right. Matthias walks over to Per and Holger then apologises. He didn't mean to insult their respective younger siblings. Instead, he thought it was amazing how much Per and Holger like their job and how hard they work at it. Per and Holger can't stay mad at Matthias now that he's put it that way, and apologises in return for loosing his cool. The three boys decide to eat together at the dining room. Choice 2: They have a point... (-3000 HP) Matthias argues that he didn't do anything wrong. It's Per and Holger's fault for not letting Matthias finish. 4-Symbol Event *Matthias' House *8:00 to 11:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Matthias has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Matthias' 3-Symbol Event Matthias is deep in thought when you enter the room and welcomes you in. After asking how about your idol skills, Matthias starts to talk about what's on his mind. He surprisingly starts to go on and on about Freja! Choice 1: Are you dating Freja? (+5000 HP) Matthias confesses that he actually likes you a lot more than her, but talked about her to cover up his feelings. He apologises for upsetting you. Choice 2: Stop talking, please! (-4000 HP) Getting increasingly annoyed, you ask Matthias if he and Freja are dating. Matthias didn't even realise he was talking so much about Freja! Date Event *PPA grounds *Any day of the week (Sunny weather) *Matthias has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen all of Matthias' Symbol Events *You are going steady with Matthias Instead of regular dialogue, Matthias asks if the player is free to hang out later. If the player accepts, Matthias will ask player to meet him at the Primrose Private Academy grounds at 16:00 (4PM). Meet Matthias at the lake district on 16:00. When he arrives, the two of us will talk about work. It's nice to relax after a long day of working, and Matthias wonders if the player ever gets tired. If the player tells him that they do, he'll be glad that he took one out to get a break! The two of us will talk through evening, and when the date is over he will thank the player and go home. Standing Matthias up for the date or declining his offer will result in losing heart points. 'Marriage' To marry Matthias, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with him, buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their diamond level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Matthias and Freja, but they have Matthias (or Freja) at 60,000 DP (6 FS). Matthias likes the player more than Freja (or vice-versa) therefore the player will not be able to see that event. 1-Romance Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten *12:00 to 13:00 *Tuesday *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player) or Freja (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol) Matthias and Freja are standing near the Training Hall. He asks her if she use to like him in the past. Freja denies it but Matthias (in his arrogant way) smiles and believes it to be true. Even as she continue to deny it, Matthais laughs and tells her it's a secret between the two of them. 2-Romance Event *Mall of Bayern *11:00 to 14:00 *Saturday *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player) or Freja (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Symbols) Matthias compliments Freja on how sweet she is, but she tells him he still not going to get anywhere. Matthias laughs and meant that she was childish in a cute way. Even though Freja is now angry at him she still so sweet! 3-Romance Event *Primavera Lake District *11:00 to 13:00 *Tuesday *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player) or Freja (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Symbols) Matthias and Freja are by the lake at Primavera Lake District, where Matthias tells her that there use to be a Queen in the pond. She still not believe him about liking him in the past. Doesn't Freja remember when she was the Queen and Matthias was her subordinate?! She mildly remembers someone falling into the pond, so Matthias tells her the story of when she slipped and fell into the water. She did not come back up so he jumped in to help her. Freja thanks him for helping her out that day. 4-Romance Event *Matthias' House *8:00 to 9:30 *Any day *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player) or Freja (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Symbols) When Freja goes to visit Matthias, she finds a Ring that is fallen out of his pocket. She refuses to give it back to Matthias and teases him about it. Matthias chases after her to get the feather back, but becomes frustrated and calls Freja childish. She becomes upset, but Matthias quickly confesses that the Ring was for her. He does not want to see her cry, and wants to be with her. Freja realises Matthias is being serious, then she accepts his proposal. Dialogue Freja: "Hey, looks like you dropped something!" Matthias: "You found it!" Freja: "Hey, isn't this a Ring? Heh heh! Who's this lucky girl...?" Matthias: "None of your business! Now give it back!" Freja: "You gotta catch me first!" (Freja and Matthias run away) Matthias: "Come back here! Didn't you say you were a responsible young girl?!" Freja: "Fuu... That doesn't mean... I still can't have fun!" Matthias: "Why... are you crying?" Freja: "...It's a girl thing! You wouldn't understand!" Matthias: "Maybe I wouldn't. But I don't want to see you cry, either... How about I give you that Ring, then?" Freja: "Don't tease me! Give it to someone you like!" Matthias: "I'm not teasing, Freja!" Freja: ? Matthias: "I've been waiting for the right moment..." Freja: (Looks depressed) Matthias: "That Ring is for you. ...Freja, will you marry me?" Freja: (Shocked and blush) "Why didn't you just SAY so?!" Matthias: "Uh, that's a yes, then?" Freja: "One more thing. I... really... really... LOVE YOU!" 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Matthias and Freja will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Matthias and Freja asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy school gym to see Matthias and Freja's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Matthias and Freja will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby girl named Leonore. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Matthias and Freja at Matthias' House. Leonore will only appear in game if Matthias and Freja already got married. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors